Abuse
by kensi54382
Summary: Will eventually be Tiva. Ziva is in an abusive relationship, and doesn't know where to turn. What can she do? Who does she go to for help?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ziva was physically and mentally tired. She had been fighting with her boyfriend for almost three hours, trying to get him to leave her alone. He was possessive of her, and liked to be the dominant one. Ziva had been okay with that at first, liking that she wasn't the one that had to plan everything all the time, but that had quickly changed when she had told him that she didn't want to sleep with him. He hadn't listened to her and had raped her that night, but she hadn't said anything to anyone. She had called in sick the following day, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't question her or think she had other reasons for not going to work. Tony had called that night to find out if she was feeling better, and Ziva had said that she was okay. She hated lying to her partner, but she couldn't say anything to anyone. This was her problem, and no-one else needed to deal with it. That had been seven days ago. Tonight looked like it was going to be a repeat. She had called Gibbs already, and said that she wasn't well, and wouldn't be at work in the morning. Ziva had been backed up to the bed for some time now, knowing that she would never be able to get away, no matter how hard she tried. Her boyfriend, or soon to be ex-boyfriend, was stronger than her, and overpowered her easily. Her attempts at escape were futile, and she knew it.

"Get on the bed!"

"No!" shouted Ziva.

"I said get on the bed!" He pushed her down and got on top of her.

"Get off me Thomas!"

But, rather than listening, Thomas just sat on her legs while undoing her jeans. Ziva struggled against Thomas in vain, and eventually knew that she would have no strength to fight him off. She stopped fighting and relaxed, hoping that it would relieve some of the pain that was coming.

Thomas yanked off Ziva's jeans and then pulled his own pants off. He was enjoying the fear and pain he caused Ziva. He climbed back on top of her and started to rub himself against her thighs, feeling his arousal grow with each passing moment. He could hear Ziva whimpering and begging him to stop, but he inserted himself into her and raped her. When he finally got bored an hour later, Thomas pulled out of Ziva, who was crying now, and pulled his pants up.

"See you next week," he said maliciously and left.

Ziva let herself cry for a while, before deciding that she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something about it, and she had to do it now. Getting up, and pulling her jeans up as gently as she could, she hobbled out into the living room and grabbed her phone, dialing a number that knew by heart.

"Tony, it's me. I need your help," whispered Ziva into the phone as tears poured down her face again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Forty-Eight Hours Earlier**

Ziva was sitting at her desk in the bull pen finishing off paperwork when Gibbs walked in with his predictable phrase.

"Gear up, missing marine. Let's go! Where's McGee?"

Tony stood up and hurried after Gibbs, Ziva on his tail.

"He's doing his polygraph boss," said Tony and Gibbs nodded.

Ziva smiled, but it was forced. She was still hurting from the previous night. No-one knew about it though, and that was how it was going to stay. "Where are we going?"

"Anacostia," said Gibbs, noticing that she was limping slightly. "Why don't you stay here and check the evidence that already arrived with Abby. Send McGee when he's done."

"Okay." Ziva was so thankful but didn't say anything. She turned around and hobbled back to her desk, dropping her backpack and then heading to the internal elevator.

* * *

"Abby!" shouted Ziva over the music blaring in the goth's lab.

Abby turned and smiled at her friend, turning the music down at the same time. "Hey Ziva, what's up?"

"Gibbs told me to help you with the evidence from the missing marine."

"Oh, come on then. Let's get started."

Ziva walked over to where Abby had put the evidence box. "What are we doing?"

"I need to test the clothes and bottle for DNA and blood. Which do you want to do?"

"DNA please." Ziva took the swabs Abby handed her with the evidence bag containing a beer bottle.

"When you take swabs of DNA, you have to take at least two of each sample, in case the defence wants them. I usually take three so that I have a spare if anything happens."

"Okay." Ziva opened the evidence bag and swabbed the mouth and neck of the bottle. "Now what Abby?"

"That's it. Time for my babies to do their jobs while we sit back and chat." Abby's pigtails bounced as she spoke. "So, how are you? We should do something tonight. It's been a long time since we had a girls' night Ziva."

"That sounds like a good idea Abby. Maybe we can go for drinks at that bar a block from your place?"

"Sure. You can stay with me tonight too," smiled Abby happily.

"Thanks." Ziva's face lit up at the thought of staying somewhere safe.

* * *

"Hey Ziva. Abby got anything yet?" asked Gibbs.

"No, she is still waiting for the DNA results," replied Ziva.

"Okay. Can you run this name for me, and check their alibi?"

"Sure." Ziva took the papers from Gibbs and started her search.

Ten minutes later, Ziva had a hit. "Gibbs, looks like Daniel Blare is a wanted criminal in three states- Washington DC, Virginia and Colorado."

"What for?"

"Theft, grand larceny, rape and sexual assault."

"Busy man. Anything on the alibi?"

"Ah, yeah, Bradley Fontain was at the Baltimore PD in a cell. Drunk and disorderly charge. There all night long, and released this morning at eight."

"Okay. Call DiNozzo and find out where he and McGee are. I'll be with Vance in MTAC." Gibbs stood up and walked up the stairs to MTAC, opening the door and walking in, all while watching Ziva. She was still moving slowly, like something was injured, and he was bothered by it.

Ziva picked up the phone and dialed McGee's number, knowing Tony would be driving. She was right, and McGee picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey McGee, Gibbs wants to know where you guys are."

"We just left Blare's house. We found more than we bargained for. Abby's going to have a field day with this stuff."

"Not if it keeps her past five."

"Why?"

"We're going to a bar tonight for a girls' night. Her idea for the night being tonight, not mine."

"Have fun. Abby is really funny when she's drunk."

Ziva laughed. "Thanks for the tip McGee."

Once she had hung up, Ziva called Abby to let her know that more evidence was on the way, and to say she was available if needed. Then she gathered her paperwork again and continued to fill it out, almost finished with it for good.

* * *

"Ready to go Ziva?" asked Abby excitedly. She was in the bull pen, standing in front of Ziva's desk and bouncing around.

"Almost Abby, I just need to save this...there. Done. Let's go," said Ziva, standing and gathering her belongings.

The two women left together, heading to the bar that they loved.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: this may be a short chapter... sorry about that, but the next one should be longer again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ziva and Abby were drunk. Or, at least somewhat drunk anyway. They were giggling like school girls with their first crush. Abby had spilled her drink on herself, and that was the cause of their current fit of giggles. Sometime during their drinking, two guys had gravitated towards them, and Abby seemed to have developed feelings for the both of them.

"So Joe, what do you do?" slurred Abby.

"I am a mortician," he replied, not as drunk as Abby.

"Cool, I am a forensic scientist." She grinned.

Ziva shook her head as Joe and his friend, Matt, fawned all over Abby. They were cute, and totally head over heels for her. When they finally got up for the bathroom, Ziva got Abby's attention.

"I have a boyfriend Abby."

This was news to the goth. "Really? Who?"

"His name is Thomas," grimaced Ziva.

Abby missed the hurt and sadness in her voice. "That is wonderful Ziva! Congratulations."

* * *

Ziva collapsed on the spare bed in Abby's apartment, exhausted, but feeling totally safe in her friend's home. She was falling asleep when Abby came in, saying goodnight and still giggling.

"Night Abby."

Abby left, and Ziva crawled underneath the blankets, her body protesting. The pain was back, and the alcohol, now leaving her system, was not doing anything for her anymore. She tried to ignore the pain but her mind wandered and she found herself thinking about Thomas and his idea of a relationship.

_Thomas loved to hurt Ziva. She was cowering in a corner of her bedroom, hoping that he wouldn't hurt her tonight. But there was no such luck for her. Thomas came in and smiled evilly. He walked over and grabbed her arms roughly, dragging her to the bed and throwing her onto it. She felt her leg and foot slam against the bed frame, and pain shot up her leg. But that was nothing compared to what was to come. Thomas crawled on top of her and unzipped the pants he was wearing. Ziva closed her eyes and prayed for Allah to spare her the pain that she knew was coming. She was unlucky, and knew that she had to be the one to stop this relationship. She had to go to the police, but she was terrified of what Thomas would do to her if she did report him. So she just layed there, with her eyes closed as Thomas slid into her and raped her again._

Ziva woke up, gasping for air. It was bright outside, and Abby was shaking her.

"Finally Ziva, it's time to go to work," said Abby, her wet hair clinging to her face.

"What? Oh, okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." Ziva got up and washed her face, still able to feel Thomas on her.

Ziva showered quickly, and then got into Abby's car and went to work.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Twenty-four Hours Earlier**

Tony walked into the bull pen to find Ziva sleeping at her desk. He walked up to her and smirked. An idea had popped into his head, and he grabbed the phone from his desk. When he turned back around, he saw Ziva jump as her phone woke her. She looked up and glared at Tony when she realised that it was him calling her.

"What was that for!?"

"You were sleeping Ziver. I had to wake you before the boss man found out," grinned Tony.

"I already knew DiNozzo. But she is tired, you should have left her. Work hasn't started yet, after all," said Gibbs as he walked in with a coffee.

"Really? Oh, sorry Ziva." Tony gave her an apologetic look.

"That's okay Tony," yawned Ziva as she put her head down again.

As Ziva put her head down, Tony saw a bruise on her chest, hidden mostly by her clothing. Confused, he sat down to think about it.

_Did she get hurt yesterday or the day before?_ he asked himself. But he shook the thought away when she woke up again and caught him staring at her.

* * *

Ziva knew Tony had seen the bruise on her chest. She wasn't surprised. As much as they argued with each other, Tony was fiercely protective of her, and she knew that if he found out about Thomas, he would kill the guy.

_That would be nice actually,_ thought Ziva. _He wouldn't be able to hurt me again._

A smile graced Ziva's lips briefly, and then she returned to the work she was doing. She had to tell Tony soon, and maybe he would help her.

* * *

Tony looked at Ziva. He had found out from Abby an hour earlier that Ziva had a boyfriend. Sure, he was jealous, but he was happy that she had found someone again. Since she had come back from Somalia, she had been self-conscious. She hadn't been out with a guy in a few years. He wanted to congratulate her, but something told him that it wasn't a good idea. So he waited until Ziva left the bull pen to go up to Gibbs.

"Boss?" asked Tony.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Does something seem off about Ziva to you?"

"No, why?"

"She's been limping the last couple of days."

"I noticed."

"She has bruises all over her too."

"That I didn't notice. How do you know?"

"I saw them. Her chest and arms are covered with them."

"Did she say anything about it?"

"No. I haven't asked her. Also, she has a boyfriend."

"Good."

"Not good. I get the feeling he has something to do with the bruises."

"Okay. Check him out then." Gibbs knew that Tony was protective of Ziva.

"I don't know anything about him. Just his first name."

"Okay. Take Ziva home tonight and see what you can find out about him."

Tony nodded, thanking Gibbs for the advice. He took a seat at his desk just as Ziva returned to the bull pen with a file from Abby.

"Gibbs, Abby asked me to give this to you. I think they are results from the DNA we collected yesterday," said Ziva. She handed the file to Gibbs and then sat down at her desk.

* * *

"Let's go Ziva. I'm taking you home since you came in with Abby," called Tony.

"Thank you." Ziva collected her bag and headed out to Tony's car, glad for the ride since she was exhausted.

* * *

By the time they got to Ziva's apartment complex, Tony had to wake her. She had fallen asleep during the drive, and Tony thought she looked cute like that, not that he was planning on saying so. He wanted to live a long life, and she would kill him for saying that she was cute.

"Ziva," said Tony, "wake up. We're here."

Ziva rolled over. "Where are we?"

"At your apartment building. Come one, time to get up." Tony undid her seat belt and then got out to open the door for her. He took her upstairs when she refused to move, and helped her into her bed before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Present**

"Tony, I need your help."

Tony gasped when he heard Ziva's voice. He had dropped her off an hour and forty-five minutes ago, and was getting ready to go to bed. But her voice, and the sobs he could hear through the phone, were heart wrenching.

"Ziva, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Please Tony, please come and help me."

"I'm coming. Stay on the phone and I'll be there in ten minutes."

Tony grabbed his jacket and car keys and rushed out of his apartment, still on the phone with a distraught Ziva. She was openly crying now, and Tony's heart was breaking. In a few minutes, Tony was in Ziva's apartment, staring at his partner. She was crying and her top was soaked. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding. Bruises were obvious in their varying stages of healing. But what scared Tony the most was the fact that Ziva's clothes were lopsided enough to see that she wasn't wearing anything else other than her ruined top and jeans.

"Ziva, what happened to you?" asked Tony gently, bending down next to her and cuddling her.

"He hurt me Tony. He raped me," she said through her tears.

"Who is he?" Tony's voice had gone hard as anger came through.

Ziva shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Alright honey. It's okay. Let's get you to the hospital." Tony stood and pulled Ziva up, being careful not to hurt her any more than she already was.

"Ducky. Can we go to Ducky?"

"Okay, but you know he will tell Gibbs?"

"He won't, I will, but not now."

Tony nodded, wrapping Ziva in his jacket and taking her down to his car. He grabbed his spare jacket from the trunk and covered Ziva's legs with it, seeing that she was shaking. After ensuring that she was covered, Tony walked around the car and climbed in. He started the car and headed to Ducky's house, calling to tell him he was needed as he drove.

* * *

"Anthony, what has happened?" asked Ducky.

"Please don't tell Gibbs what I'm going to tell you. She was raped." Tony tightened his arm around Ziva as he spoke.

Ducky looked appalled. "Come inside. I'll make some tea. Have a seat." He indicated the couch and then headed to the kitchen.

Tony guided Ziva to the couch and they sat down, Ziva huddled against Tony, while they waited for Ducky to return. When he did come back five minutes later, he was carrying a pot of tea and three cups. He put them down on the table, all while keeping an eye on Ziva, who seemed to have withdrawn from everything and everyone around her. Except Tony. She was cuddling against him and Ducky could tell that she was scared.

"Anthony, can you give us a moment? I want to speak with Ziva."

Tony nodded. "Ziver, I'll just be outside. I'm going to call Gibbs. Okay?"

Ziva nodded. But she curled up under Tony's jacket on the couch anyway.

Once Tony was gone, Ducky moved closer to Ziva. She didn't flinch when he touched her, so he took it as a good sign. Grabbing his medical kit, Ducky started checking the various injuries he could see. Ziva didn't move unless he asked her to, so he figured that the fear was just about being attacked by the same person again.

"Ziva, my dear, do you want to go to the hospital so they can finish checking you? Or would you prefer me to do it?"

"You," whispered Ziva.

* * *

An hour later, Ducky was finished checking Ziva. He had told Tony what he had found and Tony had been shocked. Ziva was the woman he loved more than anything else, and he hated the fact that someone had taken advantage of her. When he had spoken to Gibbs, he had asked if he could bring Ziva to him, but Ziva had said that she was tired. Ducky had helped her upstairs to his spare bedroom, and she was now sleeping. Tony hadn't wanted to leaved her, so Ducky had brought in a sleeping bag and pillows, as well as blankets, and Tony had fallen asleep on the floor near Ziva.

A few times during the night, Tony woke up to find that Ziva had tangled herself in the sheets on the bed, evidently from rolling around during a dream. He had untangled her each time, feeling helpless to stop the nightmares and fears that were consuming her. So by the time Ziva had woken up in the morning, Tony had moved to the bed, his arms wrapped around her to help her feel safe.

"Tony?" asked Ziva sleepily.

"Morning sweet cheeks," he replied, using her nickname.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine. You feel like working?"

Ziva shook her head. "I need to talk to Gibbs."

"Okay. I'll take you to work so you can talk to him, and then I can take you home."

"Thank you Tony."

* * *

"Hey guys, Gibbs was looking for you." McGee looked up from his work when they didn't answer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing McGee. Where is Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"Vance's office."

"Thanks."

Ziva followed Tony up the stairs to Vance's office. They knocked on the door and Vance's voice called out.

"Come in."

Tony walked into the office, holding Ziva's hand.

"Boss, we need to speak to you please," Tony said.

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs, concern crossing his face straight away.

"Privately please. Sorry Director, it's not that we don't trust you, but this is something that only Gibbs can deal with."

"That's fine with me. I have a meeting to get to anyway." Vance walked out with his briefcase. "You can use the office for as long as you need to."

"Thanks Leon. You two, talk."

"Ziva," said Tony gently.

"Gibbs, something happened," began Ziva as she started to cry.

"Talk to me Ziver."

"I met this guy a month ago, and he did something to me."

"Who is he?"

"Thomas Branding."

"What did he do?"

"He hurt me."

"How?"

"He raped me Gibbs." Ziva collapsed into Tony, who caught her and steadied her. "He's been doing it most nights for the last month."

Gibbs stared at Ziva and Tony for a few minutes while anger built up inside his chest. "I'll take care of it for you Ziver."


	6. Chapter 5

Gibbs charged through the bull pen, startling McGee and Abby, who had been deep in conversation.

"Boss? What's going on?" asked McGee.

"Tony and Ziva are taking the day off. You are in charge until I get back McGee."

"Where are you going Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"To take care of something. McGee, find out everything you can on Thomas Branding."

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Get me everything." Gibbs turned around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. While he had been driving, McGee had called with Thomas' workplace address. Gibbs had gone there, and was planning to speak with Thomas directly.

"Sir, can I help you?"

Gibbs turned around. "I'm looking to speak with Thomas Branding." He showed the woman his badge and ID.

"Follow me."

Gibbs followed the woman to a waiting area. He was greeted by a man.

"I'm Thomas Branding. You wanted to see me?"

"I'm Agent Gibbs from NCIS. You are under arrest Thomas for rape and assault."

"Excuse me?"

"This is an arrest warrant. Let's go." Gibbs took out his handcuffs and put them on Thomas.

"This is a mistake."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"I want a lawyer."

"You can call him from NCIS."

* * *

Gibbs was pissed off. He hated lawyers with a passion and now Thomas had his lawyer telling him to stop talking.

"Mr Branding, do you know someone named Ziva David?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We have been dating for a month now."

"Are you aware of the allegations she has made against you?"

"No. What allegations?"

"She has accused you of assaulting and raping her. Is that true?"

"Hell no!"

"What if I said we have evidence of you doing those things?"

"What evidence? Show me."

"Okay." Gibbs opened his folder, pulling out a few pictures and a piece of paper. "These are photos of bruising in the shape of a hand. I'll bet the bruises match your hand prints. This is the results from her rape kit. Your DNA was found inside her, and on her. Bet you didn't tell her you'd gone to prison, right?"

"That was consensual."

"Really? Because if she agreed, why did you forcefully hold her down?"

"That's what she wanted."

"Right."

"Seriously, she said that was her fantasy, and that she wanted me to be like her father- rough."

Gibbs knew straight away that Thomas was lying. "Ziva's father is dead, and she hated him. There is no way she would let someone treat her that way."

* * *

"Tony, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and do some work," said Ziva quietly, as she wiped her tears away.

Tony and Ziva had just finished talking to Gibbs about Thomas. After Gibbs had stormed out, Tony had offered to take her to his apartment so she would feel safe. But she had said that she would be fine in her own apartment. After all, she used to be Mossad, she knows how to take care of herself. Tony knew she was lying to him, he could see right through her, but he said nothing, just agreed to do what she wanted him to do for her.

"Okay Ziver. Give me a moment, and then we can go and see what McGoo needs help with."

Ziva smiled a little at the nickname for McGee. "Thank you Tony. You are a true friend."

"So are you. Don't ever forget that." Tony wanted to tell Ziva how he felt about her, but was afraid she would reject him.

* * *

Tony helped Ziva down the stairs, knowing from what she had told Gibbs that she was in pain again. They headed to the bull pen, Ziva leaning on Tony for support.

"Hey McGoo, what do you need help with?" asked Tony.

"I thought you two were going home? Are you okay Ziva?"

Ziva limped over to her desk. "I am okay McGee."

"Can you speak with your contacts in Moscow and see if you can find out anything about this sailor. I can't find anything and Gibbs is angry as it is."

"Of course McGee."

* * *

"Hey Duck," said Gibbs. He had finished his interrogation early when his phone had rang with news from Ducky. "What have you got?"

"Ziva's blood test results. I had Abby run them as a Jane Doe."

"Did she find something?"

"Yeah. Thomas Branding isn't really Thomas Branding. His real name is Jonah Sampson. He raped Ziva last night, and left quite a bit of damage." Ducky handed a piece of paper to Gibbs. "I wrote this up last night while I checked Ziva."

Gibbs stared at the paper in his hands, not believing the damage that Ducky had found. "Thanks Duck. Can you do me another favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Can you talk with Ziva and do a psych analysis on her? I want to do whatever I can to help her."

"Okay. You will have my report at the end of the day."

Gibbs thanked Ducky and then walked out, heading back to the interrogation room to continue what he had started.

"Are we done here?" asked Thomas' lawyer, Joey.

"No. Mr Branding, do you know anyone named Jonah Sampson?"

"No," said Thomas a little too quickly.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"I have your DNA here that is a match to Jonah Sampson. So lets try again. What is your real name?"

"Fine, Jonah Sampson is my real name."

"I have a sheet of paper here that shows me exactly what injuries Ms David sustained from you raping her last night. Do you want to explain how this was consensual?" Gibbs slid the paper across the table.

"I told you she liked it rough."

"No matter how rough a person is, it will not do this damage. She has bruising all over her body, internal and external. She required internal stitches because you ripped the muscle and tissue inside her. How is that consensual? When someone says no, it means no."


End file.
